Life Shattering
by BoundxByxDeath
Summary: Mokuba is hurt in an accident and Kaiba doesnt know what to do
1. Chapter 1The Accident

Life Shattering  
  
Chapter 1:: The Accident  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" A horrible scream echoed through the sky fallowed by the screeching of a car slamming on its brakes at the last minute but not acting on time. The young boy on his bike froze in his tracks, to scared to move. All you could hear was a loud crash then a thump as the body hit the car. The innocent bystanders stood in shock at what had happened.  
  
" Call 9-1-1!" a woman yelled running over to the boy.  
  
"Don't touch him!" another person yelled.  
  
"Does anybody know who this kids parents are?" a man yelled over his shoulder as he kneeled down next to the boy, he checked the pulse and was astonished that he was still a live, for his pulse was very weak. The little boy looked up at the man and coughed out, "Big.Brother." he moaned. " hey, don't talk kid. Your gonna be all right. Just hang in there." The man looked at the boy and gave him a reassuring smile. As he looked at the kid he could hear the faint sound of a siren.  
  
Kaiba and Yami had been out for a walk with Mokuba on his brand new bike that he had gotten for his birthday the day before. Just seeing the look on his face made Kaiba's was heart fill with joy, it hadn't been that way for a long time. He was finally getting everything back in order. First he had Mokuba to love and be there for him but he also had Yami. His job was going great and Yami had just moved in, after choosing him over his friends.  
  
As Kaiba and Yami approached the scene of the accident they could hear sirens and a lot of commotion, " Mokuba shouldn't have wondered so far, he should have stayed near us." Kaiba said sounding worried, he pulled Yami closer as a giant gust of wind ripped towards them. When he looked up to the sky he could tell that there was going to be a storm. " Don't worry, he's probably up there trying to see what happened. You know how kids are, curious and adventurous." Yami rested his head on Kaiba's chest. "Maybe you're right. I trust him, just as I trust you. He wouldn't do anything stupid. By the time they finished their conversation they had reached the accident but could not get close for the crowd of people was large.  
  
" I can't believe that this kid got hurt." A woman in the crowd said to her friend.  
  
" I agree. What is this world coming to any way?" the woman standing next to her replied back.  
  
" What happened?" Yami said to one of them. " Oh, it's just terrible. A little boy was just struck by a drunk driver while riding his bike. The car came out of no where, poor boy didn't even see it until it was too late." The woman was whimpering a little as she pointed over to the kid on the gurney. After he got a good look at the boy his eyes grew sad. " Wait a second. Kaiba doesn't that look like. Mokuba?" Yami hesitated about finishing it afraid of what would come next.  
  
" Don't be ridic." Kaiba looked to where Yami was pointing and stood in horror never finishing his statement. "MOKUBA!!!" Kaiba yelled then started to push people put of his way so he could make it to the front of the crowd with Yami tailing behind him. " If anybody saw anything please step forward and give me your statement." The detective said above the crowd. " I'm sorry sir but you cant cross this tape." An oversized officer put his hand out in front of Kaiba's face as to stop him. " The damn I will, that's my brother!"  
  
(D.G.:: so what do you think? I might just finish it but it depends on you. I already have the other two chapters ready and waiting to go. I've had a lot of time on my hands so what better to do. This time I should ask for about 7-10 reviews. Just maybe, it aint permanent.) 


	2. Chapter 2 No Words

1Ch. 2 No Words

everything turned quiet, no words were heard while the mans lips kept moving, the wind blew strong and cut through them with harsh reality of the incident. The tall, dark haired man stood still, hands clenched tightly in fists as the lights swirled in the distance. His attention to the side of the ambulance, afraid to look over at the figure laying so still and motionless.

"Come on! Hurry!" Yami grabbed at the figures' stiffened limb and began to drag him over to where the police car waited for them, where they would follow behind in the pursuit of the ambulance to the hospital.

Yami did all he could to comfort his lover just by making his presence known. There were no words that would console him, no words to take any heartache that might even happen. All he could do was show him that he was there and that if he needed a rock to lean on then, he'd be it.

The lights all blurred, the faces mingled and then just plainly disappeared. Darkness clouded all his vision, his whole body radiated with pain, he dared not move. He tried to remember where he was but just trying to think made his head rattle with pain.

The light above shone brightly, he couldn't move his neck and his body was trapped under restraints, sounds of beeping rattled his hearing then that too began to fade. Sleep, he yearned for it, opening his eyes once more, pain seared high, his eyes rolling back behind his eyelids, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

sirens sang through the beginning of the night. Just a moment ago they were sitting in the back of a police car, now they were running toward large automatic doors that would lead them either way. To great joy or great unnerving sorrow.

The doctors disappeared behind the doors with Mokuba, so many words were said, so many actions, to few moments to spare. Seto stood in the hallway, numb and frozen, afraid that if he tried to move he'd collapse.

When he did dare move it was only a little kink in his neck to locate Yami. He stood talking to a lady in front of the computer, handing him papers to be filled out. After what looked like forever he turned back to the unmoving, unopening doors, hoping someone would give him real answers.

Yami looked up from the paperwork constantly, his worried brow crinkled and his heart screamed at the agony Seto was going through. He hadn't said a single word since he had seen his brother lying there so distant and unreal.

After the paperwork was settled Yami disappeared down the opposite hallway and returned shortly with coffee in hand. They were going to be there a while. Placing both coffees on the magazine table he walked slowly over to his lover, afraid of what gesture to use to bring him back to the hallway and chase him from his thoughts.

He settled for wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on Seto's shoulder blade, he didn't even twitch, it frightened him that he didnt notice.

Seto let out a long breath that he had been holding for some time, for how long he had no idea himself. No one gave him answers, no one said a thing. Slowly he raised his clammy hand to embrace his lovers. The moment he wrapped his arms around him, it took him everything he had not to fall, not to let he knees give in, not to completely fall apart and cry.

"Thank You..." his voice raspy and breathless, his eyes closed tightly and his lips perched strong as he stopped himself from breaking. Just then he heard Yami catch his breath as his arms tightened. The double doors opened and a lonely figure walked out, dressed top to bottom in scrubs.

"Are you the Kaiba family?"

(D.G. so now that I actually posted the next chapter will you return to go on with me or has this story become a lost cause? Let me know... oh yeah is it any good?)

(p.s. sorry this took so long, but don't. worry I'm back now... and this is all for you.)


End file.
